


got boy problems, turns out it's the human in me (bom bom bi bom)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, stray kids being whipped for kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin was taken but it wasn't by any of them. yikes.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	got boy problems, turns out it's the human in me (bom bom bi bom)

One day it all came out to be a shock to Stray Kids when they had learned that their oldest hyung Woojin was seeing someone.

Let alone he didn't even hassle to tell any of them about it, keeping his relationship on a low profile secret to himself. They later had to discover the news out on their own as Youngjae, a close labelmate slash sunbae told them to pass his ‘C _ongratulations!’_ on which drove them to spy on the couple sojourning in the living room at the moment.

Woojin was sitting on one of the shared couches they own and the ‘boyfriend’ was right next to him, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “Tell me why are you so breathtaking?” their eyes meeting each other in a staring contest.

“Stop it~” he then complains cutely, breaking contact first. “You're annoying me,” but there was no malice found in his speech.

The door shuts close to give them their privacy as the eight boys went to huddle in a circle on the hardwood floor in the bedroom they were in. Some of them were confused, others had a million questions running through their heads ( _When_ ? _Where_ ? _How_ ? _Why_?) and one, (make it two) in particular, was burning with jealousy from the scene a few seconds ago.

“So…” Felix chooses to break the deafening silence first. “Does anyone wanna tell us how long have that guy and Wooj hyung have been _dating_ for?” seven pair eyes land on him before it divides into a discussion about the couple outside the room.

“I thought we weren't allowed to date because of the ban?”

“I feel completely hurt that hyung doesn't have any _trust_ in any of us.”

“I think they have been together for a month now..”

The last sentence catches everyone's attention and Seungmin just realizes he said that out loud for them to hear him.

“What do you mean by that Minnie?” asks Jisung, being seated right next to the redhead, grabbing a pillow nearby and hugging it close to his chest. His face was loaded with full interest.

“Uh,” he wasn't expecting any of them to hear him. “...You see, what I meant was - you could, I guess,” having a hard time delivering and Changbin snaps his fingers. “ _Oi_ , hurry up, we don't have all day.” it seems like everyone else agreed with the raven's words.

“ _Well_? Are you going to explain or not?” urges Minho, tone impatient.

The corners of Seungmin's lips twist down. “Ok, but I don't know if my sources are accurate but a few insiders have speculated two idols—” “Woojin and that guy!” disrupts Jisung, cutting in the middle of his sentence. Right away he gets a hand put over his mouth by Chan, the leader shushing him. “Quiet Sung, he's speaking.”

“I was just - ok, ok I'll shut up now,” the older male glares at him in warning before gesturing for Seungmin to move forward with the conversation.

“— been meeting with each other in secret. They also recently had past interactions at the ISAC, even more, a confession was made on Weekly Idol. So you can kinda calculate the relationship is already established by this point.” he bestows what information he possesses at this time.

They sit there quietly with the details slowly sinking in each of them.

“But I don't see anything wrong here,” Jeongin suddenly speaks up, “Hyung seems very happy, so this isn't bad news right?” he receives a smack on the arm from Hyunjin on his left. “ _Ow_ , what the hell was that for?"

“What are you saying, it's horrible. All of it. Didn't you see how _my_ Woojinnie reacted to that bastard's touching?” the dancer express with distaste coming out of his throat from having to recall the earlier events. Jeongin stares at him weirdly.

“But they're boyfriends,” brings up Minho, it leaves an _odd_ taste to his mouth from using that term. **Boyfriend**.

“ _No_ , no they would've at least announced it publicly,” Chan shakes his head in denial. “Those are just rumors, there was no confirmation about it yet.” he can't wrap his head around the thought of Woojin being taken. _He's_ _mine_. His possessiveness side coming out.

“I don't know,” Felix brings their attention back. “I don't like it, but I can't speak for all of us right now.”

“What do you guys suggest we do then?” inquires Jisung, glancing around but everyone seems to be in their little world. Jeongin is the one who answers him.

“Let him be, he's happy,” instantly the whole room shook when they all screamed, “ ** _NOOOO_**!”

The maknae puts his hands up in surrender, “Ok, damn you hyungs need to chill out. I didn't mean to offend any of you by my words.”

“We need to do something. Woojin is mi - I mean _ours_ , who is with me?” Changbin stands up, everyone soon following except for the youngest. He stays sitting and mutters, “You're all fucken weird like y’all need help from Jesus.” watching as they plot together to formulate a plan to get their Woojin back.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao seems like jeongin is the only sane one :')


End file.
